<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Own Goal by Salope</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25866886">Own Goal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salope/pseuds/Salope'>Salope</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RuPaul's Drag Race RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, First Time, High School AU, Lesbian AU, Lesbian Sex, Shower Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:00:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25866886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salope/pseuds/Salope</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>* 1 Kudo = 1 Serotonin *</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nicky Doll/Jan Sport</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Own Goal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>* 1 Kudo = 1 Serotonin *</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jan was practically in tears as she hit the showers. Her dream of winning MVP her senior year was slipping away one goal at a time to that goddamn exchange student. To make matters worse Jan couldn’t find any other justifiable reason to hate her. In addition to being a stellar player, she was incredibly sweet and... more than a little hot. Oh Jan was so fucked. Her fantasies of beating Nicky to the ball just as often ended in grass stained uniforms and inappropriate use of hands. </p><p>She stood under the scalding spray, trying to let it release the tension in her back. She had lingered in the locker room so she could have the showers to herself, knowing she was going to have to “take care of things” before rejoining civilized society. She pumped a few squirts of lavender body wash into her palm and began slicking it over tired shoulder muscles. She ran her hands over her breasts and down to rub the mark around her ribcage from her sports bra. Sweeping them back up, she gave her breasts a squeeze and felt her body surge with simmering hormones. At least this wouldn’t take long. She trailed a hand down over her belly and slid two fingers along her folds, pressing firmly. </p><p>As soon as she’d closed her eyes, they snapped back open. Someone else had entered the shower room and dropped their things on the bench. </p><p>Fuck. </p><p>Then she heard the curtain of the stall next to hers flung back and the splatter of the shower water hitting the floor. </p><p>Double fuck!</p><p>As Jan groaned under her breath she heard the occupant of the next stall start to sing quietly. In French. </p><p>Triple fucking fuckity fuck!!</p><p>Jan leaned back against the wall of the shower stall. As she did, her elbow hit the bottle of shampoo she had balanced on the ledge. She watched in horror as it hit the tile floor and rolled under the stall divider into the one next door.</p><p>The singing stopped and then Jan heard a voice saying,”Oh merde! I think you dropped this...”</p><p>Jan’s mouth opened and closed but no sound would come out. Several seconds passed like eons. </p><p>“Hey? Are you alright over there?” the voice inquired with an edge of concern. </p><p>Jan was frozen. </p><p>“I’m coming over okay,” the voice warned, accompanied by the sound of the curtain of the neighboring shower skittering across the pole. </p><p>Jan had just enough time to pull her hand from between her thighs and turn to face the wall before the curtain of her own stall was slowly pulled back. </p><p>“Jan!” Nicky called softly. “Hey Jan, you okay?” Mistaking Jan’s posture for being upset, Nicky laid a hand on her back. </p><p>Jan wanted nothing more than to melt into the floor immediately. She shuddered at the sudden intimacy of Nicky’s touch. </p><p>Continuing to misread Jan’s silence, Nicky began an apology, “I am so sorry I took that shot from you today. I know how frustrated that must have made you. It wasn’t very sporting of me...”</p><p>Her voice trailed off as Jan whirled suddenly around. She was rendered a deep pink from the heat of the water and her own embarrassment. “Why do you have to be so fucking nice on top of everything else,” Jan sobbed. </p><p>It was Nicky’s turn to flush deeply as she feared she’d made some social misstep that would cost her the one relationship she’d been looking to build. She admired Jan greatly and had been hoping their competitiveness would lead to friendship.<br/>
Nicky began to back up, “I...”</p><p>Jan continued, “You’re smart... you’re talented... and you’re fucking gorgeous...”</p><p>Jan clamped her hand over her mouth as she realized what she’d said. </p><p>Nicky stopped moving and met Jan’s frantic gaze. Had she completely misinterpreted Jan’s aloofness? Was it possible she felt the same confusing reaction each time they sparred on the pitch?</p><p>She threw caution to the wind and decided to find out. Nicky reached up and took the hand away from Jan’s mouth. Then tugging it gently, she pulled her closer. Jan’s breath hitched and Nicky felt a greater degree of certainty. She leaned in closer and whispered in Jan’s ear, “if this isn’t what you want, drop my hand now and I’ll leave.”</p><p>Jan’s heart thudded in her chest, but she held on to Nicky’s hand and squeezed it gently. </p><p>Nicky leaned forward and pressed her lips to Jan’s. They were soft and full, and so very real. On a sigh, Jan parted hers to allow Nicky inside. They kissed softly for a moment, the tentative velvet caress of tongues meeting as the steam swirled around them. Then Jan’s free hand found it’s way to the back of Nicky’s head, deepening the kiss, drawing a desperate noise from Nicky. Nicky slid a hand around Jan’s waist, pulling her closer. They both gasped quietly at the first contact of warm wet skin. Soap-slicked, they relished the slide of their bodies against one another, and the shiver of lust it created. Nicky’s firm nipples grazed across Jan’s fuller breasts and a ripple of pure electricity surged through Jan’s body straight to her core. She released Nicky’s hand from hers and raised it to palm one of her breasts instead. Nicky broke the kiss to moan deeply. </p><p>“I want you so much...” Nicky breathed. She let her head fall back against the shower wall as Jan lavished attention on her breasts. Nicky pressed her hand into the small of Jan’s back, sliding their bellies against one another. They paused, breathing heavily, waiting to see if the other was ready. When Nicky nodded, Jan pushed her leg up between Nicky’s thighs until it was tight against her body. Even in the warm shower, Jan could feel the hot slick of Nicky’s arousal. Nicky ground her hips down against Jan’s firm thigh muscle. A moan escaped her at the exquisite pressure against her swollen sex. Jan’s hands settled on her hips and guided Nicky in a gentle rocking motion. Nicky cried out as her clit came into contact with Jan’s skin. She chased what little friction she could generate, aided by Jan’s increased pressure. </p><p>“Come for me,” Jan encouraged as Nicky’s body tensed against hers. She did, with a desperate sob, clutching Jan’s shoulders tightly. As she came down, she smashed their lips together in a passionate kiss. When they broke apart for air, Nicky’s hand slid it’s way between their bodies and down to rest against the flat of Jan’s stomach. </p><p>“I haven’t done this before,” Nicky confessed, looking up to meet Jan’s gaze “and I really want to.”</p><p>Jan smiled warmly and placed her hand over Nicky’s, guiding it down until her fingers slipped in against Jan’s folds. She leaned forward to rest her forehead against Nicky’s, both watching as their hands moved against Jan’s body. She guided Nicky’s strokes for a moment and pressed the other girl’s fingers against her clit. Then, letting Nicky take the lead, Jan snaked her hands around to rest on the curves of Nicky’s ass. Nicky rubbed in circles, the way she pleasured herself in her bed on sleepless nights. As Jan’s breathing became ragged, she increased her pace. Feeling bold, on the next stroke Nicky reached down to push a finger up inside Jan’s hot, tight opening. Jan gasped at the unexpected penetration. Nicky froze, thinking she had gone too far, but the quiet “yes” from Jan was all she needed. Encouraged, Nicky pumped her finger in and out, her hand becoming slippery, while grinding the heel of her palm against Jan’s swollen clit. </p><p>Jan was reeling from the nearly unbearable pleasure of Nicky moving inside her body. She could barely believe this was happening, so she forced herself to bring her attention back to Nicky. She watched the water cascade across her tan shoulders and tendrils of blonde hair, felt Nicky’s breath against her cheek. Nicky brought Jan’s full attention back to the growing pressure between her legs as she curled her finger forward. It was all Jan needed to come hard, and squeezed Nicky’s ass as she felt her body shudder with sudden release. </p><p>As Jan came down, they stood, clinging to one another for a moment, the warm spray enveloping them in a cocoon of steam. </p><p>“Was that...” Nicky started uncertainly.</p><p>Jan silenced her with a kiss, slower and more tender now that the storm of hormones had subsided. She pulled back slowly and locked eyes with the girl in her arms. “It was perfect. You’re perfect.”</p><p>Nicky shook her head, then tucked it in against Jan’s shoulder. </p><p>“And I think I’m okay with that now,” Jan finished as she placed a kiss on the top of Nicky’s head and smiled.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can say hello, share feedback or ideas over on tumblr @Salope69.. I don’t really do requests, but it’s great to hear what you like or might like to see!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>